Sweet Love
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenensen XD... Esto es sin fines de lucro solo por divercion es un fic Ranmaru x Masato *-*


Sin Titulo xD

La agencia Saotome decidió darle días libres a ST Rish y Quartet Night para poder salir y así poder quedar con tranquilidad y no perder su juventud solo en el trabajo. O eso es lo que Saotome les dijo al grupo antes de desaparecer por la ventana, y dejando a todos los miembros sin asimilar lo que acaba de hacer, al rato todos, bueno no todos la mayoría de los jóvenes se fueron a un pase de dos días al bosque. Masato se quedó con la excusa de que tenia cosas que hacer y Ranmaru diciendo que eso no era su estilo. Aunque la cruda verdad que guardaba el bajista de Quartet Night en él es que si Masato no iría el tampoco. Masato se fue a tocar el piano y Ranmaru se quedó solo en la habitación pensando, en la persona que ha estado robándole el sueño, aire e inspiración.

"Se podría saber ¿porque no puedo decirle solo una vez que el me gusta y ya?."- Ranmaru se encontraba más molesto de lo normal, así que decidió acostarse a dormir.-

Masato después de tocar piano inspirándose en su sempai, y no en la manera de maestro a un alumno… Si no en una manera amorosa. La melodía era algo triste, reflejaba los sentimientos de Masato al no tener el valor de revelarle sus sentimientos hacia él, camino a paso desganado a la habitación que compartía con Jinguji y el peliblanco, al entrar nota que Ranmaru estaba dormido, pero con el clima que hacía, podría pescar un resfriado y muy fácil, se dirigió a su closet y saco un cobertor para así poder taparlo con cuidado de no despertarlo y sonriendo al ver el rostro de Ranmaru sonriendo, cuando termina se acuesta en el sofá a leer un poco pero algo lo saca de su lectura.

Masato…- Ranmaru, llama al pianista.-

Si, Ranmaru-Sempai?.- Volteo al verlo ya despierto.-

Tú ¿me cubriste con tu cobertor?- Inquirió el bajista.-

En efecto, si se quedaba así podría agarrar un refriado.- Explico sin tomarle mucha importancia, y volviendo a la lectura-

Ya veo…- Ranmaru se levantó de su cama se dirigió a paso lento a donde se encontraba Masato, le giro la cara con sumo cuidado y lo beso, el beso no tardó en ser correspondido por el peli azul, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hiso presente se separaron.-

A que vino eso?- Fue lo único que Masato pudo articular, se quedó mirando esos profundo ojos bicolores.-

Te… Amo.- Le susurro en la oreja.-

Masato jalo a Ranmaru hasta la cama del nombrado y lo beso apasionadamente arrancándole la ropa, Ranmaru le quitaba la ropa lo más rápido posible, quedando los dos en ropa interior, recuesta a Masato en la cama y le besa la frente, tras un camino con su lengua al regar a uno de sus pezones se detiene y empieza a jugar con el mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, sacándole hermosos gemidos, que son música para sus oídos, sube un poco su rostro hasta el del pianista y lo besa tierna y delicadamente desgastando cada centímetro de la boca del menor.

Te amo.- Volvió a decir Ranmaru.-

Ranmaru no le dio tiempo de responder a Masato ya que le quito la única prenda que le quedaba, viendo que el miembro del menor necesitaba atención, sonrió de lado y se metió el miembro a la boca, degustando cada centímetro de él, subiendo y bajando su cabeza para profundizar más las caricias. Roncos gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, Masato agradeció al cielo que no se encontraba nadie en la agencia solo el… y ¿Su novio? ¿Amante?... Esfumo esa pregunta de su mente solo para disfrutar lo que hacía su sempai.

Qui… Quita….- Articulo alejando el rostro de Ranmaru de su miembro con el rostro más rojo que Otoya.-

Ranmaru lo vio de esa manera y se cautivó, verlo temblando del frio que hacía, con el rostro rojo y viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados y jadeante fue lo que más lo cautivo y sonrió

Deseas que sigas?- le pregunta de la nada.-

S-Si… - Ranmaru le sonrrio.-

Y le beso, un beso casto y corto, luego, ingreso tres dedos en su cavidad bucal de Masato, quien los degusto como si fuera el mejor dulce que ha probado en la vida, Cuando Ramnaru sintió que ya estaban lo suficiente lubricados retiro sus manos de la boca y le beso la frente dándole a entender que no se iría de su vida tan fácilmente, Ranmaru ingreso uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor, el cual hiso una muestra de dolor, pero no grito solo lo mostro con su rostro, Ranmaru al ver que su entrada ya se dilataba ingreso el segundo, y espero para mover sus dedos en forma circular, al ver q se dilato ingreso el ultimo y espero hasta que su entrada se dilatara aún más, sustituyo los dedos por su miembro, beso a Masato para que se olvidara un poco del dolor que sentiría al sentir la intromisión, cuando el beso termino espero que él se acostumbrara sensación y empezó el vaivén lento para no hacerle daño pero después un rato.

Más… Rapido.- entres gemidos Masato pidió, y Ranmaru complació, agarro el miembro de Masato y empezó a estimularlo cada estocada era más rápida al igual que la estimulación.-

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo, hasta Masato acabar en el vientre y en la mano de Ranmaru y Ranmaru en el interior de Masato, el peliblanco se dejó caer a un lado jadeante.

Esto ¿que nos hace?...- Pregunto Masato, con miedo a no ser correspondido.-

Yo no sé tú, pero yo te amo y a mí, me gustaría una relación.- Dijo desviando la vista y con tierco color rojo en sus mejillas.-

Claro que me gustaría ser tu pareja.- Le dio un largo beso a Ranmaru mientras que este los cubría a los dos con una manta, y así dormían.-


End file.
